


Shades

by Aniel_x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, future!verse, selfcest, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniel_x/pseuds/Aniel_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'unico modo per uccidere Lucifero è recuperare la Colt. I Winchester decidono di non mettersi sulle tracce di Crowley e Castiel fa un salto nel futuro per recuperare la pistola, precisamente il 2 agosto 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades

_13 novembre 2009_

«Va bene, possiamo recuperare la Colt» ricapitolò Dean, nascondendo il viso tra le mani, cercando di scacciare anche in minima parte la stanchezza. Dio, avrebbe solo voluto dormire un paio d'ore senza dover assistere alle lamentele da donna mestruata di Sam e all'elenco di fallimenti e discorsi da emo dichiarato di Castiel. Prendersi una pausa di qualche ora dalla fottuta apocalisse era forse chiedere troppo?  
Sam misurò la stanza a grandi passi, passandosi distrattamente una mano tra i capelli - un gesto automatico che Dean associava principalmente al nervosismo. A quanto sembrava non era l'unico ad aver bisogno di una bella dormita- e sospirò, spostando lo sguardo da Dean a Castiel, velocemente.  
«Stai immaginando una partita a ping pong?» domandò ironico Dean, riportando il fratello alla realtà.  
Sam stirò le labbra e incrociò le braccia, dando finalmente voce ai propri pensieri. «Forse c'è un modo più sicuro di assoldare un demone di cui non sappiamo nulla per recuperare la pistola» disse, pensieroso.  
Dean attese delucidazioni che non arrivarono. «Sammy credo anche io che allearci con un demone sia una pessima idea, credimi, lo so. Ma non abbiamo più tempo per un piano B. Possiamo solo recuperare la Colt e sperare di essere così fortunati da piantare una pallottola nel cranio di questo Crowley!»  
«Certo» commentò Sam, sarcastico. «Perché noi due siamo conosciuti per la nostra grande fortuna.»  
 Dean sbuffò. «Abbiamo comunque il coltello e un fottuto angelo del Signore che può farci da testata nucleare, giusto Cas?»  
L'angelo inclinò il capo, soppesando le parole di entrambi. «Sam, cosa proponi esattamente?» domandò al minore, ignorando completamente Dean, che sbuffò infastidito.  
«Perfetto! Se persino un angelo non è convinto di farcela contro un demone di terza classe siamo proprio nella merda.»  
Castiel gli rifilò un'occhiata truce. «Non ho detto di non farcela, ma se posso evitare di esporvi ad un pericolo maggiore farò tutto quello che è necessario.» sbottò, rivolgendosi nuovamente a Sam. «Ti ascolto.»  
«Non sappiamo dove si trovi la Colt _adesso_ ma conosciamo i suoi spostamenti nel passato. Quindi possiamo prenderla da un momento qualsiasi della nostra storia.» spiegò.  
«Stai proponendo di affittare una DeLorean per fare visita ai me e te del passato?» chiese Dean, incredulo, sicuro di aver capito male.  
«Esattamente.»  
«Non possiamo rubare quella pistola a noi stessi, Sam. Insomma, se vedessi un me del futuro probabilmente lo fredderei senza pensarci due volte.»  
Castiel annuì, solenne. «Dean ha ragione.»  
«Lo so che ho ragione.»  
Sam alzò le braccia e le fece ricadere sui propri fianchi. «E se provassimo allora con il 1973?» domandò, rivolgendosi a Castiel. «Sappiamo dove si trova la pistola e non correremo il rischio di fare casini dato che non siamo ancora nati.»  
Dean assottigliò le palpebre e si illuminò, aspettando una risposta da parte dell'angelo che però scosse il capo. «Non posso più varcare i cancelli del Paradiso, sono un ribelle. I miei poteri sono dimezzati... non riuscirei a tornare così indietro.» spiegò, chinando il capo, vagamente imbarazzato.  
«Non preoccuparti» lo tranquillizzò Sam, «però credo che questo ci riporti a Crowley.»  
Dean aggrottò la fronte e scattò in piedi, velocemente. «No, forse c'è un altro modo» mormorò, parandosi di fronte a Castiel. «Potremmo andare nel 2014, il...» strizzò le palpebre, cercando di ricordare il giorno esatto. «... il due agosto 2014, è quello il giorno in cui io... voglio dire, _quel_ Dean ha recuperato la Colt. E non importa cosa accadrà in un futuro che non è ancora arrivato dato che possiamo cambiarlo! E non sarebbe per te un salto temporale così lungo.»  
L'angelo stirò le labbra e annuì. «Sì, credo di poterlo fare.»  
«Perfetto!» ghignò Dean, soddisfatto. «Quando partiamo?»  
«Non ho abbastanza energie per portare qualcuno con me. Andrò da solo. Credo che sarò in grado di gestirti anche tra cinque anni» mormorò, e Dean giurò di aver visto un sorriso solleticare quelle labbra piene prima che sparisse nel nulla con il solito sommesso battito d'ali.  
 

_2 agosto 2014_

   
Castiel sbatté le palpebre lentamente, scrutando il proprio riflesso nello specchio. Ancora non del tutto certo che l'effetto del PCP - o qualsiasi altra cosa fosse quella roba. Nel 2014 si era diventati così _creativi_ \- fosse passato, si limitò a muovere lentamente le mani di fronte al proprio viso e a seguire con lo sguardo il proprio indice dallo specchio al naso.  
In realtà non aveva idea del perché lo facesse ma Steve, il medico del campo, gli metteva sempre davanti quel cazzo di indice dopo ognuna delle sue famosissime " _quasi overdose_ ".  
Steve lo chiamava "Elvis", non per l'inesistente somiglianza né per la _voce soave_ universalmente riconosciuta di Castiel, ma perché il vecchio dottore era convinto che lui, proprio come Elvis, non volesse proprio saperne di morire.  
Parlava di cospirazioni aliene e governative, anche se in quel momento le uniche cose "aliene" e in parte "governative" erano i Croat che passeggiavano per le strade.  
Castiel rise più di una volta immaginando un Elvis Croat: stranamente, quando era fatto, appariva come la cosa più divertente del mondo.  
Fece scoccare la lingua sul palato e aprì in rubinetto, osservando terra e ruggine sparire poco a poco e l'acqua tornare limpida. Si sciacquò il viso e bevve - Dio, se c'era una cosa che non sopportava del dopo sbronza o del dopo " _quasi overdose_ " era la sensazione di avere la bocca arida come il deserto- svegliandosi dal torpore poco a poco.  
La barba e i capelli avevano raggiunto lunghezze quasi intollerabili.  
 _Non va bene, Cas. Nessuno ti si scoperà più con una barba simile_ si diceva, ma erano giorni che la cosa non gli importava. Non più di tanto almeno.  
Aveva imparato due cose negli ultimi cinque anni: dalle due del mattino, droghe e donne diventano a completa disposizione. E poi Castiel aveva lo charme dell'angelo caduto dannato e hippie guru dell'amore: a fine serata, qualcuna - e sì, forse anche qualcuno- fuori dalla porta si faceva trovare sempre.  
Ma quelli erano giorni diversi: _Dean aveva ritrovato la Colt_. Castiel si chiese più volte perché, nella sua testa, quella frase risuonasse come se fosse qualcun altro a dirla, come un tragediografo greco. Quella frase suonava come una vittoria, come se Lucifero fosse già da considerarsi bello che andato.  
La verità era che Castiel non riusciva più a vedere le sfumature: tutte quelle fottute droghe lo avevano reso daltonico nel cervello.  
Ormai aveva imparato ad autodiagnosticarsi le malattie fisiche e spirituali da solo; dopotutto era pur sempre l'essere più acculturato in quel pezzo di terra sopravvissuta, no?  
Raggiunse la camera da letto e raccolse distrattamente alcune bottiglie lasciate sparse un po' dappertutto. Un movimento tra le lenzuola sfatte lo fece trasalire.  
Trattenne il fiato prima di sporgersi appena e notare una schiena bianca e femminile, un ammasso di capelli rossi e un viso rilassato, quasi angelico - paradossale per uno come lui-, serenamente addormentato.  
Castiel aprì le labbra, dalle quali non uscì che un sospiro. «E tu da dove salti fuori?» domandò, sottovoce. Fare mente locale delle proprie serate era come comporre un puzzle di diecimila pezzi con le tessere sparse in giro per il pianeta.  
 _Shannon, Tara, Michelle, Lucy, Margaret, Olivia..._ conosceva tutti i nomi del mondo, forse prima o poi avrebbe indovinato. Si schiaffò una mano sul viso e abbandonò il proposito: avrebbe pensato a lei più tardi.  
Ma la ragazza mugugnò e schiuse le palpebre, regalando alla sua vista un paio di meravigliosi occhi azzurri appena arrossati. «Buongiorno Cas» sussurrò, biascicando un po' le parole.  
«Buongiorno a te... _baby_ » rispose, preso in contropiede. Alla ragazza parve bastare perché sorrise soddisfatta.  
 _Baby_ poteva andare, _baby_ si usava per descrivere qualcosa di bello e quella ragazza lo era, lo era davvero, _baby_ era una parola che sapeva di ricordo, che sapeva di Dean...  
 Un rumore sommesso lo destò dai propri pensieri, conducendolo sospettoso verso il piccolo soggiorno che lui stesso aveva arredato, trovandovi un capo inclinato e un paio di spalle piegate all'ingiù, coperte da un immacolato trenchcoat color sabbia.  
Forse gli effetti del PCP non erano del tutto spariti, forse stava ancora sognando e di certo quello sarebbe rientrato nella top ten dei peggiori incubi allucinogeni degli ultimi anni.  
«Sei un'allucinazione?» domandò a quella vecchia versione di sé, così pulita - dentro e fuori- da farlo sentire più sporco di quanto già non fosse. Eppure non avrebbe dovuto imbarazzarsi così, non avrebbe dovuto imbarazzarsi di se stesso _con_ se stesso, non in un fottutissimo sogno!  
Quel Castiel si voltò, mostrando il viso ancora in salute, roseo, mancante di ogni cicatrice che adesso solcava il _suo_ di volto, così stanco, così provato.  
«Tu cosa credi che sia?» domandò l'angelo, schiudendo appena le labbra e mostrando i denti bianchissimi.  
Castiel sospirò e si lasciò cadere sul tappeto. «Credo che tu sia reale» sentenziò, scuotendo il capo. «E sai perché?»  
L'altro scosse il capo. «Ti ascolto.»  
«Perché cinque anni fa anche io avrei fatto una stronzata del genere.» rispose, guardandolo con astio.  
Non poteva essere così stupido. Non poteva _essere stato_ così maledettamente stupido.  
L'angelo continuò a guardarsi intorno, ignorandolo, muovendo la tenda di perline con l'indice della mano. «È un posto... _particolare._ » osservò dopo una lieve esitazione.  
Castiel ghignò. «Sì Cas, ci siamo dati al vintage... e al trash. A quanto pare abbiamo dei pessimi gusti.»  
L'altro inclinò il capo e gli rivolse di nuovo la propria attenzione. «Io lo trovo...»  
«Sì, ho capito, " _particolare_ ". Anche io. Come dicevo: pessimi gusti.» completò per lui, prima di aggiungere: «Per lo meno il pessimo gusto per l'arredamento e per le amicizie è bilanciato da quello ottimale per le donne e per l'alcol.»  
Per quanto fosse ingenuo, Castiel sapeva dove colpire quando si parlava del vecchio se stesso e la frecciata non passò inosservata. L'angelo si adombrò appena, cercando di non darlo a vedere. «Non sono qui per parlare di questo.»  
«Oh certo che non sei qui per parlare di questo.» commentò, sprezzante. «E dimmi, Dean sa che sei qui o è stato proprio lui a mandarti? Volevate dare un'occhiata alla sfera di cristallo insieme? Spero che il risultato non ti stia deludendo.»  
L'angelo scosse il capo e indicò con un cenno il tavolo. «Io voglio quella.»  
Castiel si voltò lentamente, focalizzando il calcio della Colt oltre il bordo del tavolino, ricordando che Dean gliela aveva affidata poche ore prima. Si alzò velocemente e la prese tra le mani, stringendola così forte da sentire il grilletto graffiargli il palmo.  
«Non esiste.» ringhiò. «Se questo è tutto puoi anche andartene.»  
L'altro gli fu accanto in un attimo, e a Castiel sembrò di guardarsi in uno specchio: conosceva quell'espressione, quella calma apparente. Quel figlio di puttana non se ne sarebbe andato a mani vuote, questo era certo.  
«Non me ne andrò senza quella pistola.»  
Castiel sostenne il suo sguardo e puntò l'arma contro di lui, proprio in prossimità del cuore. L'angelo abbassò lo sguardo sull'arma, sorpreso, ma non abbastanza da tirarsi indietro. «Non mi sparerai.» disse, convinto.  
E Castiel non riuscì proprio a farne a meno e rise, cattivo. «Sai qual è la differenza tra me e te?» domandò, sfiorando il grilletto con il polpastrello. «Che io ti conosco, ma tu non sai un cazzo di me.» concluse, premendolo.  
Ma l'altro fu semplicemente più svelto e Cas riuscì solo a vedere due dita poggiarsi sulla sua fronte e ad avvertire la familiare e, al tempo stesso estranea, sensazione di volare.  
 

_14 novembre 2009_

   
Sam tenne gli occhi chiusi ancora per un po' nonostante fosse sveglio già da alcuni minuti. Dean russava senza pudore nel letto alla sua destra, talmente forte che il ragazzo si domandò come fosse riuscito a non sentirlo. Evidentemente entrambi avevano raggiunto il limite delle ore di sonno arretrato accumulate tollerabili da un essere umano.  
Sospirò e sollevò il busto, sedendosi sul materasso e poggiando sul pavimento freddo i piedi intorpiditi. Forse sarebbe uscito a comprare qualcosa da mangiare dopo una lunga doccia calda.  
Sorrise all'idea e guardò di fronte a sé dove notò due sagome vagamente distinte e l'intramontabile trench al quale, ormai, aveva fatto l'abitudine. Proprietario compreso.  
Si stropicciò gli occhi, attribuendo quello strano gioco di ombre ai propri occhi ancora stanchi, ma quando focalizzò le sagome, nonostante il buio della stanza, non riuscì a fare altro che sbarrare gli occhi e allungare una mano verso il fratello, cercandolo a tentoni, e scuotendolo.  
«Sto dormendo» sbottò Dean, scacciando la sua mano.  
«Mi piacerebbe dire lo stesso.» gli rispose mentre indicava l'altra parte della stanza.  
Dean sbuffò contrariato e si mise malamente a sedere, poggiando la schiena sulla testata del letto e puntando lo sguardo dritto davanti a sé.  
Ci vollero pochi secondi affinché i suoi occhi si spalancassero esattamente come quelli di Sam.  
«Che cazzo...»  
Sam pensò che le parole di Dean fossero le più azzeccate. Perché avere a che fare con un Castiel era già abbastanza destabilizzante ma con due? Per di più così diversi? Sentì qualcosa contorcersi dolorosamente nel proprio stomaco guardando quel futuro Castiel, pallido e derelitto. Era quindi questo il futuro che li avrebbe aspettati se non avessero messo a posto le cose? Per ragioni a lui sconosciute, Sam provò pena per il destino dell'angelo: ok, forse lui sarebbe diventato il vestitino di Lucifero e Dean sarebbe uscito fuori di testa trasformandosi in uno stronzo fuori dal comune, ma l'avvenire di Castiel, palesato davanti ai suoi occhi, sembrava essere più tragico, più tragico di qualsiasi altra cosa avesse mai visto.  
Ma il viso di quel Castiel si rilassò istante dopo istante e sorrise, quasi involontariamente. «È bello vederti.» mormorò e Sam realizzò che le sue parole non erano affatto rivolte a Dean come si sarebbe immaginato.  
Il ragazzo non poté fare altro che annuire, stordito, aspettando che qualcuno spezzasse quel silenzio imbarazzante.  
«Dove è finito il " _non ho abbastanza energie per portare qualcuno con me_ "?»  
Ovviamente quel qualcuno era Dean.  
«Non è la stessa cosa, Dean» tentò di spiegare l'angelo, spostando lo sguardo sull'altro. «Lui è... me.»  
Dean inarcò le sopracciglia e sbatté le palpebre, diverse volte. «Grazie, sei stato chiarissimo. Leggo la risposta a caratteri cubitali.» rispose, sarcastico.  
«Trasportare un essere umano nel tempo comporta _forza_ , una forza che lui al momento non ha. Le vostre anime sono pesanti e spostarle da un tempo all'altro richiede energia.» spiegò il Castiel del futuro.  
«E allora?»  
Sam capì all'istante e si alzò in piedi: rimanere seduto lo faceva sentire estremamente inutile. «Lo hai portato con te perché non ha un'anima.»  
Entrambi i Castiel annuirono, contemporaneamente, con la stessa espressione greve sul viso. Sam probabilmente avrebbe riso se l'intera faccenda non lo avesse terrorizzato a morte.  
«Va bene» si convinse Dean. «Posso sapere perché lo hai portato qui?» domandò.  
Ma il loro Castiel non fece in tempo a rispondere: cadde in ginocchio, come se improvvisamente avesse le gambe molli, come se si fosse reso conto all'improvviso di essere sfinito. Sam allungò una mano verso di lui, ma Dean gli fu subito accanto, afferrandolo per le spalle prima che crollasse rovinosamente con il viso sul pavimento.  
Sam riuscì a notare nel giro di pochi secondi l'espressione dell'angelo annebbiarsi, quella di Dean tingersi di ansia e quella dell'altro Castiel di consapevolezza. Era come assistere ad uno strano gioco in cui i dettagli potevano rivelarsi fondamentali.  
«Che cosa gli hai fatto?» ringhiò Dean, tenendo stretto il suo Cas come se si trattasse della cosa più preziosa e fragile del mondo, poggiandolo su una poltrona, ancora semicosciente.  
«Non gli ho fatto nulla» replicò l'altro Castiel. «Non è abbastanza forte per trasportare anime, questo non significa che scarrozzarmi in giro non gli costi nulla. Si riprenderà.»  
Lo sguardo di Dean mutò e Sam si sorprese delle tante sfumature di emozioni che il viso del fratello riusciva ad assumere in un lasso di tempo così breve.  
«È colpa tua.»  
«Non gli ho chiesto io di portarmi qui! Voleva questa» inveì, mostrando loro la Colt, «ma appartiene a me e al Dean dei miei tempi, non a te.»  
Dean si passò una mano sulle labbra. «Dammi quella pistola.» gli ordinò, ma Castiel rise e fece un passo indietro.  
«Sei sempre stato un idiota e lo sarai sempre, Dean Winchester. Hai così tanta voglia di usare questa pistola contro Lucifero e non sai nemmeno se funzioni o meno sugli angeli! È un po' azzardato, non trovi?»  
«Dammi la Colt, Castiel. Non sto scherzando.»  
«Nemmeno io. Sai cosa? Tagliamo la testa al toro.» propose, puntando la pistola sull'altro Castiel, troppo provato per reagire. «Vediamo se funziona.»  
Dean si mosse automaticamente, facendo da scudo con il proprio corpo a quello semi svenuto dell'angelo.  
«Castiel non fare stupidaggini» mormorò Sam, avvicinandosi a lui. «Se lui muore oggi, morirai anche tu.»  
«Che cosa ti importa? È come se lo fossi già.» sussurrò flebile, ogni traccia di rabbia sparita mentre rivolgeva a Dean un'ultima occhiata per poi abbassare lo sguardo.  
Sam approfittò di quel momento di distrazione per colpirlo in pieno viso, un colpo ben assestato che gli fece perdere conoscenza.  
«Scusa Cas» bisbigliò, afferrando la Colt e voltandosi verso l'angelo che riusciva a malapena a tenere gli occhi aperti. «E scusa, Cas.»  
Dean sistemò entrambi i Castiel sui letti ancora sfatti, mormorando qualcosa che alle orecchie di Sam suonò come " _non ho più l'età per queste stronzate_ ".  
E Sam si sarebbe sentito meglio se fossero state davvero stronzate, ma quello che aveva visto negli occhi di quel Castiel mentre guardava suo fratello proteggere il suo angelo, quel misto di gelosia e solitudine, gli fece accartocciare il cuore come carta stagnola.  
E no, quelle non erano affatto stronzate.  
 

*°*°*

   
Castiel schiuse gli occhi, ancora non del tutto in forze ma abbastanza da riuscire a svegliarsi senza rischiare di svenire una volta in piedi. Un tintinnio metallico e fastidioso lo destò poco a poco; cercò di individuarne l'origine ma gli occhi bruciavano come l'inferno - non ricordava che la luce di quella stanza di motel fosse così intensa- e non riuscì a fare altro che affidarsi al proprio udito mentre serrava nuovamente le palpebre.  
«Dean?» gracchiò, sperando che il cacciatore si decidesse a spegnere quella luce fastidiosa.  
«Dean non c'è» rispose Cas dall'altro letto, la sua voce accompagnata dallo strano tintinnio.  
L'angelo si mise a sedere e nascose il viso tra le mani, sfinito.  
«Dove è andato?»  
«Credo che ti abbia lasciato un biglietto lì sul tavolo» rispose. «A quanto pare di me non si fida.»  
Castiel si strofinò la fronte con una mano e prestò finalmente la propria attenzione all'altro, notando le manette che lo tenevano relegato al letto.  
«Ti ha ammanettato.» osservò, confuso.  
«Oh, Dean e le sue fantasie erotiche...» ironizzò, sperando forse di strappare un sorriso all'angelo che però rimase impassibile.  
«Perché l'ha fatto?»  
L'altro fece spallucce. «Forse immaginava che ti avrei fatto fuori nel sonno.»  
L'angelo si alzò in piedi, traballando un po' prima di acquisire un certo equilibrio, e arrivò in fretta al tavolo dove Dean aveva lasciato il biglietto: erano a caccia, sarebbero tornati una volta finito il lavoro.  
«Allora?» domandò Cas, sporgendosi quel tanto che bastava da farlo cadere sul pavimento e farlo imprecare di dolore. «Cazzo... ti dispiace?» chiese all'altro, lanciando un'occhiata eloquente alle manette. «Giuro che non cercherò di ucciderci. Parola di boy scout.»  
Castiel inclinò il capo, il foglietto ancora stretto tra le mani, domandandosi perché l'altro parlasse e si atteggiasse in parte come Dean. Sembrava quasi che il cacciatore lo avesse contagiato in qualche modo, in quel futuro di cui aveva visto poco e nulla.  
Non domandò cosa fosse un boy scout e sganciò le manette dalla testata del letto, come se fossero fatte di carta. L'altro si alzò in piedi e si accarezzò i polsi.  
«Così va meglio» mormorò, puntando la bottiglia di Jack Daniel's abbandonata sul comodino. «Oh sì. L'ho adocchiata da quando siamo arrivati.»  
La stappò e cercò alla cieca un bicchiere in cui versare il liquore, sotto lo sguardo vigile e concentrato di Castiel.  
«Bingo» squittì soddisfatto, tirando fuori dalla sacca di Sam due bicchieri di plastica un po' ammaccati. «Mi fai compagnia?» chiese, sventolandogli la bottiglia davanti al viso.  
Castiel aggrottò lo fronte e afferrò uno dei bicchieri, seguendo l'altro sino al tavolo. «Cosa ti ha ridotto così?» domandò, incapace di trattenersi.  
Cas ghignò, riempiendo entrambi i bicchieri. «La vita.»  
«Dico sul serio.» insistette l'angelo.  
C'era qualcosa che l'altro nascondeva, riusciva a sentirlo, e non era nemmeno certo se volesse saperlo o meno. Aveva sempre considerato la _curiosità_ un'emozione troppo umana, troppo malsana, e il più delle volte era riuscito a lasciarsela alle spalle.  
Ma adesso aveva di fronte il suo futuro, poteva dare un'occhiata dietro il sipario e scoprire cosa lo avrebbe aspettato... o forse no.  
«Tu non vuoi saperlo.» ribatté l'altro, mandando giù un bicchiere generoso.  
«Lo so. Ma devo saperlo.»  
«No, non devi. Non adesso, almeno. Ma lo saprai.» replicò, sorridendo, quasi dolcemente. «Scoprirai tutto quello che ci sarà da sapere, lo proverai sulla tua pelle e maturerai emozioni che non avresti mai pensato di poter provare. A volte sarà quasi divertente.»  
Castiel si chiese cosa potesse esserci di così divertente nel ridursi in quello stato. Quello che aveva di fronte, l'immagine del suo futuro, non era affatto "divertente". Tragico, drammatico, ma non divertente.  
Eppure l'unica parola che riuscisse a solleticargli le labbra pensando a quel nuovo sé era solo _squallido._  
«Ti prego, evita di rifilarmi quell'espressione da cane bastonato. Rilassati. Non voglio fare pena a nessuno, figuriamoci a me stesso.» sbottò, riportandolo alla realtà e sporgendosi per afferrare il bicchiere ancora pieno tra le sue mani. «Non stai bevendo, ti dispiace?»  
Castiel avvicinò il bicchiere a sé, stropicciandolo un po' di più con entrambe le mani. «A dire la verità sì» rispose con un sorriso, mandando giù quel liquido che gli incendiò il petto per pochi secondi.  
Cas rise, annuendo soddisfatto, riempiendo nuovamente i bicchieri. «Sai, è buffo. Tutto è iniziato più o meno così. Solo che nel mio caso avevo a disposizione solo una bottiglia di vino scadente.»  
«Tutto questo non deve succedere per forza» obiettò l'angelo.  
«Oh sì. I Winchester uccideranno il diavolo con una pistola e saremo salvi. Non dirmi che ci credi davvero, Castiel.»  
«Io ho fiducia in loro, perché tu no?»  
«Perché non sei l'unico ad essere cambiato, maledizione!» ringhiò, esasperato. «Volevi sapere cosa mi ha ridotto così? Non è stato qualcosa, stupido idiota che non sei altro, è stato qualcuno. E se davvero volete usare quella pistola per cambiare il futuro, il _mio_ futuro, fate pure. Non sono nelle condizioni per impedirlo, ma devi prima riportarmi indietro.»  
«Perché?»  
Cas serrò le palpebre per pochi secondi, e l'angelo vide tutta la rabbia scemare, lasciando spazio a qualcosa simile alla nostalgia ma non avrebbe saputo dirlo con certezza.  
«Se intendete cambiarlo voglio dire addio al quel futuro prima di vederlo scomparire.» rivelò, e Castiel si chiese se quel qualcuno a cui l'altro avrebbe voluto dire addio fosse chi immaginava. Forse, per quanto malsane e autodistruttive, certe abitudini non sarebbero cambiate.  
«Ti riporterò indietro in tempo» gli promise e questi annuì, convinto.  
«Allora, credo di aver trovato la scorta segreta di alcolici di Sam e Dean» annunciò, cambiando argomento e tirando fuori dalla sacca di poco prima due bottiglie di rum. «Vediamo se riesci a starmi dietro.»  
 

_2 agosto 2014_

   
Dean sospirò quando l'odore di chiuso e alcol gli invase le narici. Castiel non aveva ancora imparato ad aprire le finestre dopo... dopo qualsiasi cosa facesse per intrattenersi. Sembrava di stare dentro una fogna poco illuminata piena di ragazzini con la mania degli spinelli.  
Il ragazzo si grattò la nuca e si diresse verso la camera da letto, certo che quell'idiota si fosse rimesso a letto dopo la sua visita quella mattina.  
«Cas? Non ti sembra un po' tardi per dormire? Dannazione, devi smetterla con tutta questa merda» urlò, raccogliendo lungo la strada un flacone di pillole e gettandolo lontano, disgustato. «Cas! Andiamo, non voglio tirarti giù dal letto, muovi il culo, mi serve la pistola.» aggiunse, affacciandosi oltre la porta e notando solo il corpo sinuoso di una donna, coperta - si fa per dire- solo dall'intimo.  
«Susanne?»  
La ragazza si stiracchiò e gli gettò le braccia al collo, dondolandosi sul posto. «Buongiorno leader.» cinguettò, con la vocetta acuta di chi non è ancora venuto a capo del proprio stato psicofisico.  
Dean la scostò da sé con gentilezza, trattenendola però per le braccia. «Sì, buongiorno Susanne. Dov'è Castiel?»  
Susanne sorrise, e Dean notò distrattamente lo sguardo annebbiato, le occhiaie sotto gli occhi e alcuni marchi rossi impressi sul collo bianco. «Se n'è andato.» rispose, traballando, prima di cadere sul materasso.  
«Dove?»  
«Con Castiel.»  
Dean assottigliò le palpebre, confuso. Non aveva voglia né tempo di discutere con una delle dubbie conquiste dell'amico ancora non perfettamente lucida.  
«Ascolta, concentrati solo per un secondo. Puoi dirmi dove è andato Castiel?»  
«Non mi ascolti?» si lamentò la ragazza. «Ho detto che se n'è andato... con Castiel.»  
Dean sospirò stancamente e si arrese, dirigendosi verso l'uscita. «Va bene. Riposati adesso.» le consigliò, ma Susanne richiamò la sua attenzione.  
«Sì ma non mi piaceva quello lì: sembrava un idiota con quell'impermeabile e Cas gliel'aveva detto, Dean. Gli aveva detto che la pistola serviva a lui e che non gliel'avrebbe mai data. Ma il Castiel con l'impermeabile poi è sparito e dopo anche Cas non c'era più.» spiegò, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Dean rimase immobile in mezzo al piccolo soggiorno, notando sul pavimento una di quelle pallottole che avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille.  
«Figlio di puttana» mormorò. A quanto sembrava nel passato si erano fatti davvero più furbi, anche se non come il ragazzo sperava.  
 

_14 novembre 2009_

   
«E poi... e poi Chuck dice: " _scusate ma quelli non sono i miei boxer?_ "» finì di raccontare, tra una risata e l'altra, mentre il vecchio sé si lasciava finalmente andare.  
L'angelo infatti rideva senza sosta, singhiozzando di tanto in tanto. Aveva le gote leggermente arrossate e la fronte imperlata di sudore. Cas capì che, se non fosse stata per la sua debolezza temporanea, non si sarebbe mai ubriacato con tre sole bottiglie di alcol.  
Nonostante tutto però era esilarante vederlo in quelle condizioni, con il trench storto e la cravatta allentata: erano più simili di quanto immaginasse.  
«Credevo che la biancheria intima fosse personale» osservò, liberandosi una volta per tutte del trench e raggiungendo il letto con non poche difficoltà, sul quale si fece cadere con un tonfo sommesso.  
Cas svuotò ciò che restava della bottiglia di whisky prima di rispondere. «Certo, ma non mi perderei per nulla al mondo le scenate di Chuck.»  
L'angelo continuò a ridere sotto i baffi, rilassato, puntellandosi sui gomiti per continuare a tener d'occhio l'altro. «Le tue storie sono... _divertenti._ » sentenziò, soddisfatto.  
Cas incrociò le braccia e lo raggiunse, poggiando la schiena alla parete. «Pensavo volessi dire " _particolari_ ".»  
«Divertenti _e_ particolari.» si corresse e allora a Cas venne proprio da ridere perché non poteva aver davvero ridotto un angelo del Signore - e non un angelo del Signore qualsiasi, eh!- in quello stato.  
«Te l'avevo detto che sarebbe stato divertente» ghignò compiaciuto, avvicinandosi all'altro e affondando una mano tra i suoi capelli: erano soffici, puliti e curati come li ricordava.  
«Che stai facendo?» domandò l'angelo, perplesso, seguendo con lo sguardo il movimento di quella mano senza però ritrarsi.  
«Potrebbe diventare ancora più divertente» continuò Cas, tirando con gentilezza i capelli corti sulla nuca e destando nell'altro un gemito rilassato. Era bello sentirlo così malleabile sotto le sue dita, così sereno nonostante fosse ubriaco e senza forze, così simile a lui solo un po' più giovane, con in corpo un po' più di speranza, con quell'amore genuino che anche lui aveva provato molto tempo prima.  
L'angelo non disse nulla quando questi si sistemò a cavalcioni su di lui, si limitò ad inclinare il capo, curioso e pieno di aspettativa. Perché forse Castiel si aspettava che lui avesse qualcosa da offrirgli, qualcosa che gli sarebbe tornato utile, ma Cas voleva solo _prendersi_ qualcosa, voleva prendersi quella purezza che non gli apparteneva più, quegli sguardi che Dean non gli aveva mai riservato, e anche un po' di pace, un'uscita di emergenza in cui sostare per qualche ora prima di tornare alla sua patetica e insignificante vita.  
Cas voleva questo, voleva prendersi ciò di cui aveva bisogno, e poco importava se quel qualcosa erano le labbra pallide e gonfie di se stesso, o il suo sapore sulla punta della lingua. Castiel rispose al bacio, muovendo la lingua con lentezza, assaporando le sue labbra, e Cas si chiese se Dean non lo avesse preceduto o se avesse dovuto attribuire quell'intraprendenza al fatto di avere addosso solo una versione più vecchia di se stesso. Non se ne curò più tanto e si concentrò sul collo bianco e morbido dell'altro, lasciandovi impressi piccoli marchi rossi che sarebbero spariti in poche ore, trattenendo tra i denti lembi di pelle e beandosi dei mugolii soddisfatti che provenivano dalle sue labbra.  
Cas insinuò le mani sotto la camicia dell'angelo, accarezzando ogni porzione di pelle, per poi indugiare sulle scapole, affondandovi con le unghie quando si riappropriò delle sue labbra.  
«Fammele vedere» lo pregò, guardandolo con serietà.  
Castiel annuì, così docile da fargli stringere il cuore nel petto, e pochi istanti dopo si ritrovarono entrambi circondati da morbide piume bianchissime. Cas rimase quasi estasiato - non ricordava fossero così belle, così luminose- e non riuscì a trattenersi dal bisogno di toccarle e affondare le mani tra quelle che riusciva a raggiungere.  
L'angelo inarcò la schiena sotto quei tocchi gentili, tremando come una foglia, e Cas si sorprese a ghignare e chinarsi nuovamente sulle sue labbra. Le sue mani raggiunsero la vita dell'altro, slacciarono la cintura e abbassando i pantaloni dal taglio classico quel tanto che bastava da avere accesso ai boxer scuri senza problemi.  
Castiel trattenne il fiato quando la mano dell'altro si insinuò all'interno di essi e si chiuse attorno alla sua erezione, lavorandola con minuzia, come se sapesse già come e dove muoversi e, in effetti, lo sapeva davvero. Nulla di quel corpo era un mistero per lui: aveva imparato a conoscerlo e a prendersene cura negli anni come una madre amorevole con il proprio bambino.  
Il fatto che adesso lo stesse distruggendo non era importante, dopotutto presto tutto avrebbe perso importanza e poi era troppo ubriaco anche solo per pensarci.  
Quindi andava bene, andava bene pensare di scoparsi se stesso cercando di riacquistare quello che aveva perso, andava bene sentirlo fremere sotto il suo tocco e andare incontro alla sua mano sempre più velocemente, andava bene autodistruggersi ancora un altro po' perché aveva imparato che quando si è ubriachi tutto diventa possibile e "possibile", talvolta, è sinonimo di "giusto", solo per poche ore, prima di tornare alla realtà.  
Ma quando la porta del motel si spalancò, Cas sentì la realtà piombargli addosso come un macigno e l'espressione che aveva Dean non era _giusta_ , l'espressione contrita di Castiel non era _giusta_ , la sua mano stretta attorno al suo uccello non era _giusta._ Non c'era niente di giusto in tutto quello.  
 

*°*°*

   
Dean sbatté le palpebre più di una volta, non del tutto certo di cosa si fosse trovato davanti. Sam, al suo fianco, sussurrò un "oh mio Dio" strozzato.  
 _No, credo che nemmeno Dio resterebbe indifferente davanti a una cosa simile_ pensò distrattamente. Non riuscì a dire una sola parola, come se ogni pensiero coerente perdesse di significato ogni volta che cercava di esprimerlo. E dannazione, Dean Winchester aveva visto tante cose nella sua vita, aveva vissuto situazioni non esattamente rispettabili, ma quello era decisamente troppo.  
Per qualche ragione, gli tornò in mente il suo a tu per tu con il Dean demoniaco prima di finire all'inferno, o al suo "vivace scambio di opinioni" con quel cazzone del se stesso del futuro, ma non aveva mai pensato nemmeno lontanamente di scoparseli. Insomma, era da malati.  
E Cas, il _suo_ Cas, non era affatto malato, non era malsano, e quella purezza che a volte trovava persino soffocante era per lui una delle cose più preziose che l'angelo possedesse, qualcosa da proteggere. Senza avere il controllo del proprio corpo afferrò il Castiel del futuro per un braccio, scagliandolo contro la parete.  
Lo colpì più volte, all'altezza dello stomaco, sul viso, e le voci di Sam e Cas arrivarono alle sue orecchie come un fischio fastidioso, qualsiasi di cui non curarsi. Il sangue nelle sue orecchie pulsava così velocemente da non fargli sentire null'altro che i lamenti di quell'uomo che incassava colpo su colpo, pregandolo di smetterla.  
Sam lo afferrò con forza per le spalle, allontanandolo dal corpo accovacciato sul pavimento dell'altro. «Dean, calmati» gli intimò, ma il maggiore scosse il capo.  
«Che cazzo c'è di sbagliato in te?» gridò, dimenandosi tra le braccia del fratello.  
«Dean, ti prego...» intervenne il suo Cas, improvvisamente vestito di tutto punto.  
«Sta' zitto» sputò fuori, stroncando ogni replica sul nascere. «Allora figlio di puttana? Ti ho chiesto cosa c'è di sbagliato in te?»  
Quel Castiel si alzò in piedi, aggrappandosi ad un comodino, sorridendo come se si trattasse della cosa più divertente del mondo. «Cosa c'è Dean? Sei diventato geloso? Non è da te.»  
Il cacciatore ispirò pesantemente, era così strano cercare di difendere e al tempo stesso sperare di uccidere la stessa medesima persona.  
«Sei patetico.»  
«Io sarei patetico?» domandò Cas. «Non sono io quello trattenuto dal suo fratellino, o mi sbaglio?»  
Dean si liberò una volta per tutte dalla presa di Sam ma non si avventò su di lui. Sospinse Castiel dietro di sé, nascondendolo, e puntò il dito contro l'altro. «Se pensi che diventerà come te ti sbagli di grosso. Non lascerò che persone come te lo avvelenino.»  
«Qui non si tratta di persone come me, Dean. Si tratta di _me_.»  
«Non ha importanza, lo proteggerò persino da se stesso se sarà necessario, ma non diventerà mai come te.»  
Forse Dean aveva usato le parole giuste, forse aveva toccato un tasto dolente, non avrebbe saputo dirlo, ma ogni traccia di scherno sparì dal viso dell'altro che indietreggiò fino alla porta per poi voltare loro le spalle e andare via.  
«Ci penso io» mormorò Sam, seguendolo.  
Dean riprese fiato, guardando con intensità un punto imprecisato della stanza.  
«Dean?» lo chiamò Castiel, titubante.  
«È tutto ok, Cas.» rispose, posando lo sguardo su di lui. «Va tutto bene.»  
 

*°*°*

   
Sam si chiuse la porta alle spalle e scese le minuscole scale di legno che scricchiolarono sotto il suo peso. Raggiunse il parcheggio a grandi passi e si guardò a destra e a sinistra, cercando di individuare Cas: non era più un angelo, sicuramente non poteva essere lontano.  
Seguì la strada che portava verso la cittadina e i lampioni spenti la rendevano più tetra e inquietante del normale. Per abitudine il ragazzo strinse il manico del coltello di Ruby sotto la giacca quando un fruscio alle sue spalle lo fece voltare.  
Ma era da solo, in mezzo al nulla, solo il vento a fargli compagnia quando intravide su una panchina isolata l'uomo che stava cercando, con la testa tra le mani, indifeso. Sospirò e lo raggiunse, non sicuro di cosa avrebbe dovuto dire: non erano loro ad avere un rapporto particolare, non avevano mai discusso di qualcosa che non fosse un caso o una creatura da fermare. Sam si rese conto di non sapere nulla di Castiel e se la cosa tempo prima poteva infastidirlo, adesso lo faceva sentire solo inutile.  
Gli si sedette accanto e lo fissò mentre quello restava immobile, come se non esistesse. _Un po' come tutte le volte_ pensò, vagamente stizzito. La verità era che Dean e Castiel non avevano mai avuto bisogno di parole, riuscivano ad affrontare discussioni intere solo con pochi sguardi, e Sam aveva realizzato di volere anche lui una cosa simile. Non era mai stato un tipo geloso, ma sapere che il fratello aveva un angelo che vegliava su di lui mentre Sam non aveva altro che un branco di demoni custodi lo fece sentire così piccolo e indifeso.  
Due uomini indifesi sulla stessa panchina. Dean avrebbe detto: " _sembra l'inizio di una pessima barzelletta_ ".  
In effetti, poteva esserlo eccome.  
«Ehi Cas» mormorò, indeciso se posargli o meno una mano sulla spalla. Nel dubbio rimase con una mano a mezz'aria, come un perfetto idiota. La fece ricadere sulle ginocchia prima di fare davvero la figura dello stupido.  
«Non ho bisogno di uno strizzacervelli, Sam.» sbottò questi, alzando finalmente il capo.  
«Non sono uno strizzacervelli.» obiettò il ragazzo e Cas rise, indicando il suo viso.  
«Hai la faccia da strizzacervelli e da cane bastonato. Ti prego, ho vissuto per cinque anni con persone che mi lanciavano sguardi simili, quindi smettila.»  
Sam, preso in contropiede, aggrottò la fronte, non avendo argomenti con cui ribattere. «Senti» tentò un'altra volta, pesando ogni parola. «Dean non voleva dire quelle cose.»  
«Se c'è una cosa che sappiamo di Dean è che dice sempre quello che vuole e che il più delle volte lo pensa anche.» rispose amaramente. «Si comporta sempre così nei suoi confronti?»  
«Non saprei, immagino di sì... magari non in maniera così melodrammatica. Dovresti saperlo, no? È pur sempre il tuo passato.»  
«Non è il mio passato, Sam» rivelò, sospirando. «Quello che ho visto stasera, quello che Dean ha detto e continua a fare per Castiel io non l'ho mai vissuto. Mi ci è voluto un po' per arrivarci ma adesso è chiaro.»  
Sam balbettò qualcosa senza realmente capire mentre le tessere nella sua testa iniziavano ad incastrarsi e a dare vita ad una spiegazione. «Se questo non è il tuo passato, allora cos'è?» domandò, confuso.  
«Immagina il tempo come una linea retta dalla quale, istante dopo istante, si diramano milioni di altre linee, di possibilità. È la stessa cosa, Sam. Io vengo solo da una linea diversa di quella che aspetterà tutti voi.»  
«Come un universo alternativo?»  
«Sì, come un universo alternativo.» ripeté. «Kudos a mio Padre, non credo che i miei fratelli ci fossero arrivati.»  
Sam si passò una mano tra i capelli: tutta quella storia era assurda. Si trovava improvvisamente in una specie di Butterfly Effect? Odiava i viaggi nel tempo e tutta quella storia dell'universo alternativo non faceva che rendere l'intera faccenda ancora più strana. «Aspetta, come ha fatto Castiel a raggiungerti allora? Insomma, non dovrebbe essere approdato nel nostro futuro?»  
«Il vostro futuro non è stato ancora scritto» spiegò Cas, alzandosi in piedi. «il mio sì, insomma lo sto vivendo! Castiel ha solo seguito le coordinate di Dean e si è ritrovato nel futuro più prossimo e più simile al vostro, esattamente come ha fatto Zaccaria. Vi ho sentiti, prima che ve ne andaste... Dean è stato da noi ma io non lo ricordo. Immagino che sarebbe dovuto accadere prima che Castiel decidesse di portarmi qui mentre qui è effettivamente successo qualche mese fa, mi sbaglio?»  
«Credo che mi sia appena venuto mal di testa» appurò il ragazzo. Non avrebbe spiegato una cosa del genere a Dean: il solo pensiero di provare ad esprimerla gli fece venire la nausea.  
«Se avessi sparato a Castiel e la Colt avesse funzionato io non sarei morto, capisci? Sarei rimasto solo bloccato qui con la consapevolezza di essere odiato da un altro Dean, da un Dean diverso da quello che conosco io. Avrei mandato tutto a puttane un'altra volta e...» la sua voce tremo appena. «L'ho fatto, non è così? Ho mandato tutto a puttane, vero?»  
«Cas...»  
«Voglio tornare a casa, Sam. Voglio solo tornare da Dean.»  
«Pensavo non ti piacesse e che quel Dean ti odiasse.»  
Cas annuì ma un sorriso incurvò le sue labbra, uno di quelli carichi di dolcezza e apprensione. «Ci detestiamo a vicenda e urliamo tanto, a volte siamo persino arrivati a darcele di santa ragione e io, beh, diciamo che le ho prese. Più di una volta. Ma è questo quello che siamo, Sam. Io e Dean non abbiamo altro, abbiamo perso tutto e se dovessi scegliere di passare il resto di questa patetica vita con qualcuno sceglierei lui.»  
Non si scambiarono più una sola parola nel tragitto che li condusse nuovamente al motel. Rimasero pochi minuti fuori dalla porta, guardando oltre la finestra, dove Dean stava poggiando il trench dell'angelo su quest'ultimo, appisolato sul letto.  
«Cas posso chiederti un favore?» gli domandò Sam, catturando l'attenzione dell'altro.  
«Certo.»  
Il ragazzo tirò fuori dalla giacca la Colt, accarezzandola con i polpastrelli. «Puoi prenderti cura di mio fratello quando tornerai a casa?» gli chiese, porgendogliela.  
Cas inclinò il capo - un gesto così familiare che gli fece venire da sorridere- e guardò la pistola tra le proprie mani. «Pensavo che...»  
Sam lo interruppe, scuotendo il capo. «La troveremo da un'altra parte, penso che serva più a voi che a noi in questo momento.»  
«Grazie Samuel. Ti prometto che mi prenderò cura di tuo fratello.»  
E Sam capì che l'avrebbe fatto davvero: indipendentemente da tutto non era da Castiel non mantenere una promessa.  
 

*°*°*

   
   
Quando entrarono nuovamente in camera, Cas vide Dean volarsi per pochi secondi e poi prestare nuovamente l'attenzione al proprio angelo. «Non voglio sentirti, non voglio neanche vederti.» sbottò e Cas sentì Sam sbuffare qualcosa come " _scusalo_ ", ma sapeva che aveva tutte le ragioni di essere furioso.  
«Dean...» mormorò, avvicinandosi, ma l'altro scattò in piedi e lo guardò truce.  
«Non hai capito cosa ho detto? Non voglio sentirti.» ringhiò, così vicino che Cas riuscì a sentire il suo respiro sul proprio viso.  
«Ho bisogno di parlarti, solo per un secondo...» lo pregò.  
Dean rise, cattivo, sfregandosi le labbra con la mano. «Non abbiamo niente da dirci.»  
«Dean, dovresti ascoltarlo» intervenne Sam. «Ci penso io a lui» aggiunse, indicando l'angelo addormentato.  
Il cacciatore alzò gli occhi al cielo e dopo qualche secondo si arrese, indicando la porta. Cas lo seguì docilmente, aspettandosi di tutto: un pugno, un proiettile conficcato in testa, qualsiasi cosa.  
Fortunatamente Dean si limitò ad urlare.  
«Che cazzo vuoi?»  
Cas deglutì: improvvisamente tutto il coraggio con il qualche aveva risposto all'altro poco più di un'ora prima era scemato insieme alla sbronza. «Mi dispiace, Dean.»  
«Ah, ti dispiace? Per cosa ti dispiace esattamente? Per aver provato a fare fuori Castiel o per aver cercato di scopartelo?»  
«Mi dispiace. Non avrei dovuto impormi in quel modo con lui.»  
«Importi? Infilargli le mani nelle mutande lo chiami _imporsi_?»  
Cas scosse il capo, stancamente. «È meno orribile di quello che pensi.»  
«È da malati, Cas! Cosa cercavi di ottenere, si può sapere? Non credi che la tua vita sia già abbastanza insignificante, perché avvelenare la sua?»  
«Hai ragione, io... io non dovevo farlo. Io volevo solo sapere come ci si sente quando qualcuno si preoccupa per te, quando ti guarda come se tu fossi la cosa più importante del mondo. Volevo solo capire come mai lo guardassi in quel modo...»  
Dean spalancò le palpebre e balbettò qualcosa di indefinito. «Oh no, sei completamente fuori strada» rispose, paonazzo.  
«Come?»  
«Stai parlando di me e lui come se fossimo...»  
« _Innamorati_?»  
«E non lo siamo!» sbottò il cacciatore. «Qualsiasi cosa tu prenda, deve essere roba forte. Andiamo, io e lui... noi non- non siamo...»  
«Va bene» lo interruppe, ridendo sotto i baffi. «Dico solo che è bello che tu ti prenda cura di lui, sei un _buon amico._ »  
«Certo che sono un buon amico. È quello che si fa con gli amici, no? Ci si comporta da buoni amici... con gli amici...»  
Cas aspettò che lo sproloquio di Dean scemasse spontaneamente. Si chiese quanto tempo sarebbe passato prima che il cacciatore scendesse a patti con ciò che provava: era qualcosa a cui avrebbe voluto assistere. _Sarebbe esilarante._  
«Sam mi ha ridato la pistola» lo informò. «Io devo riportarla indietro, ne abbiamo bisogno.»  
Dean annuì ma qualcosa adombrò il suo viso, qualcosa che a Cas non sfuggì perché conosceva tutto di quell'uomo, ogni espressione, ogni emozione, e capì che il cacciatore era a conoscenza di qualcosa che lui non poteva sapere.  
«Cosa c'è?»  
«Niente.»  
«Dean, c'è qualcosa che dovrei sapere?»  
Dean si inumidì le labbra con la lingua, guardando la strada di fronte a sé. «Quando arriverete nel palazzo in cui si nasconde Lucifero non entrare dalla porta principale. Non... non farlo, ok?»  
Il cacciatore sembrò per un momento così contrito e spaventato che lui non riuscì a fare altro che chinare il capo, poco convinto. «D'accordo.»  
 

*°*°*

   
Diverse ore più tardi, Castiel insistette per riportare indietro Cas, nonostante le lamentele di Dean. Quell'aria da eroe mancato non gli donava affatto, specialmente se il cacciatore sapeva che le pile angeliche non erano ancora del tutto cariche.  
«Sei sicuro di farcela? Se resti bloccato lì giuro su Dio che ti prendo a calci in culo!» lo minaccio, ma l'angelo gli posò una mano sulla spalla, per tranquillizzarlo.  
«Tornerò sano e salvo, Dean. Non preoccuparti.»  
Dean ignorò l'eloquente scambio di sguardi tra Sam e Cas, poco lontani.  
«Sarà meglio per te, moccioso.» rispose, aggiustandogli la cravatta.  
Poco dopo sparirono, e Dean sentì addosso lo sguardo divertito del fratello. «Non dire niente» sbottò, stroncando ogni battuta sul nascere.  
 

_2 agosto 2014_

   
«Beh, grazie del passaggio» esordì Cas, guardandosi intorno. «È stato...»  
« _Particolare_?» domandò Castiel, facendo un passo indietro.  
Cas rise. A quanto pare il vecchio sé iniziava ad avere un po' di senso dell'umorismo. Era già qualcosa. «Credo che Dean dovrà insegnarti altre parole, non puoi continuare a definire tutto " _particolare_ ".»  
L'angelo sorrise lievemente e guardò oltre le spalle dell'altro, sorpreso. «Ciao Dean.»  
Cas si voltò e vide il leader poggiato sullo stipite della porta, con l'espressione di chi si era appena beccato un colpo in testa. Non disse nulla, si limitò a fare un cenno senza muoversi di un millimetro.  
«Dovresti andare» mormorò Cas all'angelo, e questi annuì, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla prima di sparire.  
«Hai intenzione di restare lì impalato a fissarmi? È inquietante.» mormorò, in direzione dell'altro.  
«Dov'è la Colt?»  
Cas tirò fuori la pistola dalla giacca, poggiandola malamente sul tavolo. «È qui la tua preziosa Colt.» rispose, piccato. «Se è tutto quello che ti serve, puoi anche andare via. Sono stanco.»  
Dean prese la pistola tra le mani, infilandola poi nei jeans, al sicuro.  
A quel Dean non importava altro e Cas questo lo sapeva: voleva solo la sua pistola, la sua vendetta, le sue missioni. Non importava altro e soprattutto non era _mai_ importato altro.  
Ma fu costretto a ingoiare ogni certezza quando l'altro lo afferrò per la maglia e assalì le sue labbra con un misto di bisogno e dolcezza che lo lasciò intontito sul posto, annaspante. Sentì due mani gentili incorniciargli il volto e, contro ogni logica, si domandò cosa avrebbe detto il Dean del 2009 vedendoli  in quel momento.  
Il leader si separò dalle sue labbra ma non si mosse, poggiando la propria fronte su quella dell'altro.  
«Stai bene?» gli domandò e Cas trovò la domanda come la più ovvia che gli fosse mai stata posta.  
«Una meraviglia» rispose mentre ispirava quel profumo di dopobarba e polvere da sparo che avrebbe sempre attribuito al suo cacciatore.  
«Riposati un po', va bene?» gli consigliò, indietreggiando. «Ne riparleremo stasera.»  
«Dove devi andare?»  
Dean si morse le labbra e guardò altrove.  
«Dean? Dove devi andare?» chiese nuovamente, allarmato.  
«Non possiamo più aspettare, Cas. Sappiamo dove si nasconde Lucifero e... dobbiamo andare.»  
Cas annuì. «Va bene, allora andiamo.»  
«No» sbottò il leader. «Non voglio che tu venga. Devi restare qui e badare alle persone del campo finché non sarò tornato.»  
«Sono sempre venuto in missione con te, non puoi lasciarmi qui proprio adesso. Eri d'accordo tempo fa, avevi detto che l'avremmo fatto insieme!»  
«So cosa ho detto ma oggi ti ordino di restare qui.» rispose, addolcendo il tono e scostando una ciocca ribelle dalla sua fronte. «E quando tornerò festeggeremo insieme, d'accordo?»  
Cas non riuscì a fargli cambiare idea nemmeno per un secondo e lo vide salire sulla jeep insieme alla squadra, ammiccando nella sua direzione. Quel giorno decise di non bere neppure un goccio e si limitò a riordinare la propria cabina, così quando Dean sarebbe tornato non lo avrebbe rimproverato per l'ennesima volta del disordine che gli dava così sui nervi.  
Al suo ritorno avrebbe trovato tutto in ordine e pulito, e avrebbero festeggiato stappando una di quelle bottiglie di whisky che Dean aveva conservato per le occasioni migliori. Sarebbero stati felici e di questo Castiel, per la prima volta in vita sua, ne era sicuro.  
 

FINE


End file.
